


Alone Together

by garmatron



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, So hard, its kai helping jay with his anxietys p much, kais not good with feelings but hes trying so hard guys, plasmashipping, while aloso making funof him and giving him smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garmatron/pseuds/garmatron
Summary: Jay and Kai get separated from the others and are marooned on an island. It's not until they settle down for the night that their situation sinks in for Jay.
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Kudos: 23





	Alone Together

“Baaackk!”

Kai heard Jay before he actually saw him. There was the sound of plants rustling until Jay finally emerged out from the overgrowth. His balance wavered for a quick second as he struggled to hold the wood he was carrying, but quickly recovered. 

Stepping into the section of beach the pair turned into a makeshift camp, Jay dropped the large stack of logs he found at Kai’s side.

“Don’t know why you couldn't help me collect wood.” Jay huffed.

Kai sat up. Inspecting the wood Jay found and selecting the ones most eligible to be the base of their fire. “Just splitting the workload! With you getting the wood it’s only natural that I..” With a fancy hand movement Kai lit up the small pyramid of wood.  _ “-start the fire.” _

There was a grin on Kai’s face as if he did something amazing, however, him being the Master of Fire, Jay wasn’t impressed.

Kai wasn't sure if Jay was actually tired or exaggerating, but he watched as Jay plopped himself down on the sand on Kai’s other side, seemingly exhausted. Resting his jaw in the palm of his hand Jay lolled his head to the side.

“Oh, sure sure. I forget how you always seem to get away with doing the bare minimum.”

“No way- You’re one to talk-” Kai deflected. “Mr.  _ wah I only have one pair of underwear- It’s too dark guys I’m scared- I’m hungry- Cole carry me!” _

_ “Heyheyhey- I don’t sound like that!!!”  _ Jay immediately lifted his head up and threw a pair of invisible daggers at Kai with his eyes. It wasn't a look of anger, more so betrayal that Kai would even stoop that low as to say that.

Anyone who didn't know Jay probably would have apologized for clearly offending him, but Kai just laughed. “Ahaha, yeah you do.”

“Whatever it’s not like you don't complain." Classic Jay. Just like that and he was already indifferent to Kai's previous jest. "What about that one time you got out of afternoon chores because as a fire ninja you were gonna  _ ‘overheat’” _

“Not the same! I’m like a heater bro, and you should know how important it is for machines to run under the right conditions.”

“Uh huh, and that time you  _ mysteriously  _ didn’t show up to training cause you were too busy playing green ninja?”

“Ok that’s not funny.” Kai deadpanned.

“Pfft- That’s what I thought.” Jay smiled like he finally got one over on Kai. Deciding to leave the conversation at that before Kai could come up with anything else to say, Jay allowed himself to lay back against the sand. Stretching his arms and legs out he made a long satisfied noise. His gaze naturally directed upwards towards the sky. It was turning a dark shade of purple, freckled with bright stars. This was pretty to look at for a moment until Jay's face scrunched up ever so slightly.

Turning his head to the side he looked at Kai who was just sitting there poking the fire with a stick. A beat passed and Jay quickly sat up and looked at the long empty stretch of water that flowed from the horizon. 

Jay's sudden unease caught Kai's attention. "What is it?"

"Ummm." Jay finally turned back to Kai. “We’re spending the night here.” 

Kai blinked. He thought that was obvious but Jay had said that like he was the only one who knew..

“...yeah?” 

Jay awkwardly laughed. " You know I uhm. You would think after everything we’ve been through I would be more used to this.” The forced smile he had faded as he looked back towards the darkening horizon. “What if it takes weeks to get off this place...What if everyone else needs our help and it takes  _ weeks to get off this place.” _

“Dude.” Kai started. “No way we’re gonna be here for weeks. Everything’s gonna work out just fine, trust me.”

“There is a part of me that believes you but, there's also like a bajillion other things that could also happen that say otherwise." Jay pulled his knees in closer to his chest and leaned on them. “It just sucks that the only thing we can do right now is...hope they’re okay.”

Kai was a little surprised at Jay’s change in tone. It’s not rare for Jay to voice his concerns or to be upset...but he was quiet now. His voice about as loud as the soft crackling from the fire and seemingly as distant as the echo of waves from a little farther down the beach.

The team had, for the most part, been separated at sea. Kai and Jay waking up to find themselves marooned on some island. The two didn’t know what happened to the others, who was with who or when they would be reunited again. So of course it scared Jay. Hell it worried Kai too, but they’ve gotten out of more impossible situations. He knew they would be okay.

Although Jay had a habit of getting stuck in his own head. Kai wasn’t good at navigating thoughts or emotions, but he knew Jay enough to know he had to get him out of his thoughts before he started to spiral.

“I’m sure they’re fine. And we'll be fine too!” He reassured. “'Sides...it's not all bad being on this island…I'd say if the circumstances were tweaked a bit it'd almost be...romantic!"

Jay perked up a fraction at the comment. "You think so?"

"Well, yeah! Who wouldn't want to be stuck alone on a tropical island with the  _ hottest  _ guy in Ninjago." Kai looked at Jay like he was a treasure which succeeded in distracting him as he smiled.

"Aww, Kai-”

“I’m talking about me, of course.” 

Kai’s soft look was replaced instantly by a signature self-satisfied one. Which made Jay scoff and push his face away. “AHG shut up loser I’m being serious!…”

“I know I know,  _ I’m kidding obviously I’m kidding!” _ Batting Jay’s hand away Kai continued, his tone changing slightly to resonate with Jay.

“It’s just…I hate to see you worry man, I know it’s super easy to get strung up in what if’s but…” Idly as he tried to string together his thoughts, Kai drew swirls in the sand with his finger. “We’ve always made it through...and I don’t see why this would be any different. Like you said, how many times have we been marooned in some place?”

Jay forced out a breath like it would be a chore to count. “Borderline too many.”

“And how many times has anything been able to keep our team apart for long?” Kai’s voice was filling with optimism. 

Apparently it was rubbing off on Jay as well as he reluctantly smiled. “Ehhh, define long-”

“You know what I’m getting at, Jay- so…” As Kai trailed off he pulled his hand out of the sand and gently held onto Jay’s. Refilling the distance Jay made when he jokingly pushed him away. “We can work out a plan in the morning. Tonight, let’s just focus on us and now, ‘kay?”

Jay took the moment in. The orange glow from the fire dancing along the side of Kai’s face and the warmth of his palm in his own. Starkly contrasting with the cooling touch of the sand they sat in. The thought only selfishly crossed his mind for a moment before he buried it, but Jay almost was glad that Kai was the one who washed up on the beach with him. He loved his team with everything he had of course but Kai just lights this spark in him. Maybe it was just his overconfidence, or the stubbornness he possessed that forbade him from being snuffed out. Whatever it was Kai never failed to invigorate this driving force in Jay. That if Kai says it’s gonna be okay, it feels like a fact.

A small laugh from Kai’s direction brought Jay out of his thoughts. “You got that thinking face. What’s on your mind?”

“Oh you know.” Jay leaned into Kai’s space, pulling his face in to meet his lips halfway. Kai was salty. Whether it was from sweat or the sea, Jay assumed he probably tasted the same, but he didn't care. Neither did Kai apparently as he sat up straighter and reciprocated the kiss. Jay could feel sand on his neck from Kai’s hands which were previously digging in it.

After a moment Jay’s hand traveled from the side of Kai’s face to the front of his chest. Breaking away he was unable to stop himself from smiling. “Just, us and now.”

Kai pulled Jay back into his space, smirking. “Oh really!...Bet you can guess what’s on  _ my _ mind.”

Jay pressed another kiss onto Kai’s lips. “Not that hard to do, Flame brain.”

“Flame brain?? You are so mean.” Kai took his hands off Jay for a moment and undid the top of his gi, slipping it off to reveal a dark grey tank top. He tossed it out flat behind him and fell back on it like it was a pillow. Folding his arms behind his head he closed his eyes like he was getting ready to go to sleep. “That’s ok, I’ll just sleep right here...alone with my little flame brain thoughts and no one to cuddle with.”

Jay immediately scooted closer against Kai’s side. “Ahha did I say flame brain? What I meant to say was my mysterious, smoking hot, nice boyfriend who will totally let me snuggle with him and not let me wake up freezing!”

Kai opened his eyes again and smiled. “Okay then get over here you big ol’ baby” Holding out one of his arms he let Jay snuggle up close to him. Jay’s blue sleeves finding the most comfortable place around Kai’s torso. The arm that took Jay in folded back over as he ran a hand through the waves of Jay’s light brown hair.

Jay opened his eyes and watched Kai’s chest rise and fall deeply once before falling into a more comfortable breathing pattern. It took a second for Jay to speak but when he did it was just above a whisper.

“You know… even if we’re here for a while… I’m glad I’m with you.” 

Kai just hummed, pulling Jay in a little tighter. 

“Me too.”


End file.
